Harry's Wish
by Nordellikl
Summary: Harry has the opportunity to fulfill his deepest wish. Does he dare take a chance? Rated T


Harry's Wish

Harry was walking thru the Forbidden Forest looking for Hagrid when he noticed a plant growing on the ground. It was about two foot high , bluish yellow and looked like an over grown pencil. When he went to touch it a flash of light hit him between the eyes and he flew back about six feet and landed on his back with a thud.

Professor Snape came running up to a Harry with his wand out and demanding "Why are you trying to steal my trumpet bell plant? I have been worked two years for it to grow and mature it is one of the hardest plants to grow for the potion I am making. It has been three years in the makings and you are trying to steal my plant.."

"Oh no I am not trying to steal anything, I didn't know it was yours and I have never seen this plant before and was curious to see what it was." declared Harry.

With a stern look Harry was told never to bother with his stuff again as Snape sent Harry packing.

Harry ran from where Snape was still fuming about Harry stealing his plants. "Hagrid am I glad to see you!" Harry said with relief in his voice, when he finally spotted Hagrid.

"Harry why are you running and making so much noise? I told you to be quiet, if you wanted to come with me to see the baby dragon" said Hagrid.

Then Harry started to tell Hagrid what had just happened when suddenly Hagrid stopped him and said "Harry, what did that plant look like again?" When Harry described the plant Hagrid said, "That is a wish well plant, it appears when someone has a deep desire to have a pure honest wish, it will be fulfilled. Quick lets get back to the spot you were at before Snape pulls up the plant and use it for his own purpose."

Harry and Hagrid ran back to the spot where the plant was just as Snape had dug it out of the ground roots and all. "Stop Snape" demanded Hagrid "That is Harry's plant and needs to be used by Harry and only Harry"

"Hagrid you fool, you don't know what he is wishing for, but I have a good idea of what it is and it will be disastrous to both Harry and the wish. I am going to keep this for Harry till he has a better understanding of the power and danger of this plant. So don't butt in when you don't know what you are saying or doing" snarled Snape "I am doing the right thing and I don't what the hurt and pain that this plant is going to bring to me because of Mr. Potter's foolishness".

"Give me my plant you thief!" yelled Harry . "How dare you call me a thief when it was you all along trying to steal my plant. My wish. My dream I will wish for….." Harry started to say.

"STOP" yelled Snape "You cannot say what the wish is without having even more of a devastating outcome!"

At this point Harry was so overwhelmed with the desire for his wish to come true, that he charged Professor Snape and grabbed for the plant. As Snape was resisting Harry's attack the plant fell on the ground and Hagrid picked it up and ordered both to stop fighting.

"Harry this is yours to make it work eat the plant and make your wish" said Hagrid loudly over the protesting of Snape yelling "No ! Don't give it to him and tell him how to use it!"

As Hagrid gave the plant to Harry and told him that "If you are ready for your wish to come true, eat the plant and after you eat it say "This Is My Wish" and make the wish known."

Snape broke down crying and falling to the ground, sobbing and saying over and over "Hagrid you have destroyed Harry and myself! Don't do it Harry! Let me teach you how to properly make the wish!"

But at the sight of Snape crying and his desire to have his wish fulfilled, Harry ate the plant in four bites, chewing quickly and swallowed so that Snape couldn't stop him. Then over Snapes screams of "don't" Harry Yelled "This is my wish" as he was thinking of how his parents looked in the Mirror of Erised and how they saved him from the Tri-Wizard fight with Voldemort. "I wish my parents to be brought back alive and live the entire time of my life, as they were before they died by Voldemort's hand!"

There was a loud crashing sound that deafened everyone for a minute and two bright flashes of lights that blinded everyone for a few seconds. When Hagrid could see and hear, he started screaming at the top of his lungs. Before him was Harry and Snape crying and screaming and before them on the ground were two living bodies twisting, turning, convulsing in great pain, both of the bodies were totally burnt and with most of there bones broken. The bodies were Harry's parents the moment before Voldemort killed them.


End file.
